


Surrendering Hearts

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering Hearts

"I love you Emma," Regina said, looking into the full length mirror in her bedroom.

Neither of them had said it. They always shuffled around and ducked the issue of feelings. Their relationship was domme and submissive. It was sexual but not romantic. Regina had been in lust before, and perhaps there was something close to love that she had felt for Ruby.

She had never felt like this. Ever.

She felt overwhelmingly, heart-achingly in love with Emma.

"Emma," she said to herself. "I love you."

"You do?"

Regina's stomach dropped, her heart skipped a beat and her brain stuttered in raw panic. She turned and tried to say something and it came out as a squeaky groan.

"You love me?" Emma came fully into the room.

"Yes," Regina said feeling the horrible freefall of everything falling apart.

Emma stepped closer, closer, stopping right there in front of Regina. "I love you too." She kissed Regina, soft and sweet.

"Really?" Regina sighed.

"I love you Regina," Emma said, sincere and heartfelt.

For a while they held each other tight, relieved and elated that their secret was out.

"What do we do now?" Regina asked.

"I have a few ideas," Emma's hand shifted down to Regina's butt.

"Can we...keep everything the same?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. "And hopefully more couple stuff now we know we're in love with each other."

"I'd like that."

They kissed. Kissing turned to touching. For the first time Regina and Emma made love. Their hearts soared.


End file.
